1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the optical representation of information on the actual operating state of a liquid system and/or for setting at least one parameter for a set operating state of the liquid system, and use of same.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices of this kind are generally known. According to prior art, the liquid content of tanks is usually shown by sight glasses mounted directly on the tank. Such sight glasses are, however, not suitable for determining the exact liquid content, but can usually only be regarded as an approximate measure of the actual amount of liquid. Furthermore according to prior art, on aircraft devices are known for indicating the amount of water, that are fitted with a pointer corresponding to FIG. 4, or two pointers corresponding to FIG. 5. Such water amount indicators have, however, been shown to have disadvantages due to their design. On one hand, all these water amount indicators are based on measuring instruments that operate on the analog principle, which necessarily leads to inaccuracies in the reproduction of the actual amount of liquid in the tank. A not insignificant result of this is that the reading of the actual liquid content of the tank by operating personnel is comparatively expensive and not particularly reliable, because of the inaccurate scaling of such water amount indicating devices. Furthermore, it also not possible with these water amount indicating devices to set parameters for a set operating state of the liquid system.